Hoyenah
The position of "Hoyenah" is one held by the leader of Wabanaki. The community pronounces it how it is spelled, (Hoy-en-ah). What is a "Hoyenah" ? The word "Hoyenah" (also spelled hoyaneh in the real world) comes from a position from within the IRL Iroquois government, specifically being a representative of one of the 6 tribes of the Iroquois, AKA the Haudenosaunee. The title was used by Dayzle first back on May 6th, 2017 as simply a title one could have shown before one's name. This was in part because Dayzle was creating a Native American themed town, and at the time was a town leader speaking on behalf of his people. Once Dayzle became leader of the nation as a whole on July 26th, 2017, the title became the go to name for identify the leader of what was then Canada, as Dayzle did not change it. It was unique to the community and was more fun than simply, "Prime minister" or "leader." Another aspect that made it stick was that the word "Canada" is also from the Iroquois people (meaning village), so it only seemed fitting that the leader of the nation's title was also from the Iroquois. During the first monthly election of the republic back in September of 2017, the title of Hoyenah was decided to be passed on with the leadership role, permanently associating the word with the leader of the republic. It has continued to be used over the past 20 elections, and 2 special election, with 14 unique leaders having taken the title upon winning the election as of April 2019, this being all of them since it was implemented. List of Hoyenahs of the Republic, from Canada to Wabanaki. 'mrclucky123' Leader from April 30th, 2017 - July 26th, 2017. Trivia: *The only leader to have not been called Hoyenah during their leadership. *First Hoyenah to implement voting, direct democracy. *Started the nation's discord. 'Dayzle' Leader from July 26th, 2017 - September 2nd, 2017. Trivia: *Created the Republic with its positions, and the economic model for the nation. *Made the first constitution. *Would lead the nation during the first time it would become the biggest nation on the server. 'Arcneous' Leader from September 2nd, 2017 - September 23rd, 2017. Trivia: *First elected Hoyenah *First Hoyenah to freely give up power after having been elected in themself. *First Hoyenah to work completely in the current system of government. 'RlZ58' Leader from September 23rd, 2017 - December 2nd, 2017. Trivia: *First Hoyenah to expand the nation into the rest of North America outside of just Canada itself. *Last Hoyenah to not serve in the government before having won. *Would forge an alliance with the nations biggest rival and overseeing the collapse of it's two 2nd and 3rd biggest rivals. 'Brendan1903' Leader from December 2nd, 2017 - January 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *The richest Hoyenah, if not the richest person ever to lead a nation in server history. *Would oversee the nations first major political secession in opposition to political reform, and also oversee reunification. *The first Hoyenah to go on to become a mod, at the end of leadership. 'doctorwhoknows' Leader from January 2nd, 2018 - February 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *Only Hoyenah to have never lead a town before having won. *First Hoyenah to have won after having been part of a rival nation. *Was the least active in - game Hoyenah, logging in less than 10 times the whole month. He spent most of this time just in the discord. 'David_Crockett' Leader from February 2nd, 2018 - May 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *Longest serving Hoyenah *Oversaw the nations biggest civil war where a past leader (Brandon1903) lead and supported many rebel groups. David would see it through to the end would oversee a massive peace with the nation held together. *Was the only Hoyenah to personally oversee a massive server war (server event). The nation was in the lead by far in terms of points but lag forced the war to end early. 'Freshman97' Leader from May 2nd, 2018 - July 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *. 'Sharkfynn1012' Leader from July 2nd, 2018 - August 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *Organized the largest money drive in the server, raising over 3000 gold ingots in just 3 days. *Would oversee and subdue the last major threat in North America, Palenque. *Last Hoyenah to ever. 'RoJoGuapo' Leader from August 2nd, 2018 - September 2nd, 2018. Trivia: *Was the first and only time two Hoyenahs came from the same town. The town of America. 'owentheguy' Leader from September 2nd, 2018 - October 8th, 2018 Trivia: *Only Hoyenah to win not one, but two elections by only one vote. *Only Hoyenah to be an elected leader of another nation (on classic at least). *Holds the record for the greatest distance from their town to the nation capital for the winner of any election. Baja California, Mexico all the way to central Quebec, Canada. 'YodaBest' Leader from October 8th, 2018 - December 2nd, 2018 Trivia: * Would lead the creation of an updated and current constitution to reflect the new server. * Would be the last Hoyenah on EarthMC classic, and first Hoyenah of Terra Nova (Current map). * Holds the record from the longest time between joining the nation first and becoming leader. Over a year. 'Sharkfynn1012' (again) Leader from December 2nd, 2018 - January 2nd, 2019 Trivia: *First Hoyenah to have been voted in more than once not consecutively. *He would go on to be the longest serving member of goverment. 'MylesRatliff' Leader from January 2nd, 2019 - March 1st, 2019 Trivia: * The first Hoyenah to have completely served in Terra Nova. 'EchoOcelot' Leader from March 1st, 2019 - April 2nd, 2019 Trivia: * Was the first Hoyenah to lose a race for reelection, and by extension the first to freely give up power when seeking it again. Protecting the integrity of the republic. * Holds the record for the longest having joined the server itself to the time having become leader of the nation, being almost two years. Was not in Canada/Wabanaki for most of it. 'nfseskimo' Leader from April 2nd, 2019 - May 1st, 2019 Trivia: * First Hoyenah to have joined EarthMC in Terra Nova, and not classic. MylesRatliff '''(again) Leader from May 1st, 2019 - Present Trivia: * First Hoyenah to have been voted in more than once not consecutively in Terra Nova. '''phillips8 Leader from June 1st, 2019 - June 25th, 2019 Trivia: * Freshman97 '''(again) Leader from June 25th, 2019 - August 1st, 2019 Trivia: * Initiated the first server jump in Wabanaki history. '''B99B12 Leader from August 1st, 2019 - October 1st, 2019 Trivia: * First Hoyenah to have all of his term on the new server. phillips8 '(again) Leader from October 1st, 2019 - December 2nd, 2019 Trivia: * '''MylesRatliff '(again) Leader from December 2nd, 2019 - January 2nd, 2020 Trivia: * '''LoganCreeper50 Leader from January 2nd, 2020 - PresentCategory:Unique Page